


I Love Her, However I Can

by superkaradamnvers



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Boss/Employee Relationship, Engagement, F/F, Kissing, Marriage Proposal, Romance, Sanvers - Freeform, Songfic, Wedding Planning, double wedding, supercat
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-08 09:50:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15927947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superkaradamnvers/pseuds/superkaradamnvers
Summary: A double proposal, a double shock, and a lot of shrieking.Song for this fic: The One- Kodaline





	1. The One

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I’m starting to write new ships, and new styles, so I went with a classic, and one I do love from the show. But I heart my supercat roots, so I had to have them in. 
> 
> As from now on, I’m writing every single supergirl ship that’s doable, and possibly some that aren’t. So fell free to send me some ideas...

Kara settled back into her chair and arranged her pale blue sundress, smiling at Cat as she sipped from her martini and chatted with Maggie over god knew what, and smirked at Alex, who was already ordering a glass of red wine, two seconds after sitting down. This had become a regular thing after she had officially started dating Cat Grant, and Kara couldn’t be happier, sitting here hanging out with Cat and Maggie and her sister. It was one happy bundle of snickering and laughing, and Kara was honestly the happiest person alive, human or not. Well, Kara had a feeling it was only going to get better tonight, if Maggie had anything to do with it.

Kara knew Maggie planned to propose to Alex tonight, and she could only smile at the knowledge. How very perfect... even more so considering Kara was with Cat Grant, who right now looked way too relaxed and comfy in a silky soft looking spaghetti strap dress that ended just above her knees.

Finally, after years of pining and hoping, she had Cat. And they had been happily dating for months now, and were probably the happiest people alive, constantly laughing over something or flirting with one another. Cat had happily settled into the casual lifestyle that was the Danvers Usual, and Kara likewise into the high end version that she now called the Catco Perspective. And Alex and Maggie? Well they were as happy as could be, constantly laughing and bickering playfully, but Kara knew it was all in good fun. Especially with Maggie’s current plan. Well, things certainly were perfect. 

Kara looked over at Maggie, and smirked happily, at the odd friendship Maggie and Cat had formed. Seemingly out of the blue, Cat and Maggie had become the best of friends, and Maggie regularly dropped by Catco during the day to chat with Cat, and Kara could only wonder about what.

It wasn’t in her to pry on whatever Cat was doing, it wasn’t right, especially now that Cat was her girlfriend. But she had to wonder. Every time she was reasonably nearby, they seemingly stopped, then shifted onto another topic, like, sushi or wine.

Even now, though they seemed to be talking about music, some familiar band and the lyrics to a song. And then Cat drifted onto her magazine and work, and Maggie to her own job, and Kara settled into a quiet conversation with Cat, about the next issue of the Trib, and so on. 

After a few minutes of quiet silence, Kara looked up as Maggie spoke a bit louder.

“Oh I almost forgot I found some evidence I want you to take a quick look at.” Maggie said pulling an evidence package out of her bag, and handling the small ziplock bag to Alex. “I found it on a scene and I thought I’d give it to you to look over, because I can’t find out what it says on the side. I was wondering if maybe you might be able to.”

Kara smiled into her glass of club Soda as Alex took the bag with a smile, after looking up at the suddenly upturned music. After a moment of quiet, Alex gasped and looked over at Maggie, who immediately dropped to one knee before her and brought out a signature Tiffany blue box, placing it on the table, open, and taking Alex’s hands. 

Kara smirked as Maggie said something that brought Alex to happy tears, and smiled brightly at Alex’s over excited yes, and the even more excited hug after. Kara looked at Cat, and smiled at the sight of seeing her so happy for them both. 

After a minute, Cat looked over, and Kara met her eyes, stunned by the fervent bright green, and her almost serene smile.

“I’m so happy for them.” Cat whispered, and Kara nodded, as Cat brought a hand to her cheek. “Just as happy as I am to be here with you. Just like this. Just like we are right now.” Cat finished, and took her napkin from the table, and dabbed at her lipstick a bit, before focusing back on Alex and Maggie, and then back at Kara.

Kara smiled at her, and Cat leaned in to kiss her. Kara leaned in automatically, feeling Cat’s lips brush against hers, first gently and then deeply and all consuming. Smiling, Kara leaned closer and melded her lips to Cat’s, eager at her ferocity. When Kara felt something off, Kara leaned back and brought her hand to her lips, her eyes on a smiling Cat, and she removed something hard and cold from between her teeth.

Kara gasped at the ring, a thin elegant steel band with a red diamond in the centre, and looked up at Cat, on to find Cat on one knee at her feet, and brought her other hand to her lips in shock as Cat smiled at her.

“Kara darling, if there’s one thing I’ve learned through the time we spent knowing each other, it’s that impossible dreams do come true, and that hope matters most of all. You’ve taught me since day one that I shouldn’t ever give up, and that sometimes taking a risk is right. And that sometimes dreams of flying and touching the stars aren’t so crazy after all. All that matters is hope, and right now I’m just hoping on one more thing. That you’ll marry me and make me that happiest woman alive. Will you marry me, Kara Danvers?”


	2. The One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Cat couldn’t be happier, and Alex and Maggie are equally excited. Until all breaks loose... Carter style. 
> 
> This chapter is short, but I’m making up or it with another fic later on, I’m posting two today.
> 
> Enjoy guys, I appreciate it.

“Kara darling, if there’s one thing I’ve learned through the time we spent knowing each other, it’s that impossible dreams do come true, and that hope matters most of all. You’ve taught me since day one that I shouldn’t ever give up, and that sometimes taking a risk is right. And that sometimes dreams of flying and touching the stars aren’t so crazy after all. All that matters is hope, and right now I’m just hoping on one more thing. That you’ll marry me and make me that happiest woman alive. Will you marry me, Kara Danvers?”

“Oh my god, Cat...” Kara said in shock, one hand over her mouth as Cat slipped on the simple but gorgeous ring, and Kara nodded wordlessly, and practically jumped into Cat’s arms a second later, nodding fiercely against her shoulder. “Yeah, yeah of course I’m saying yes. Oh my god Cat.” Kara said, hearing Cat laugh as Kara hugged tight.

Kara hugged Cat tightly for a long moment, hearing Maggie and Alex with a simultaneous ‘awe’ in the backround, before stepping back barely to look over at Alex and Maggie, who were similarly looking at them, practically in tears from the sheer happiness of the situation. 

Sighing, Kara hugged Cat again, and tried to fight back tears. Could this possibly get any better. Smiling, Kara leaned back and moved in to kiss Cat, and melded their lips together, and sighed into the kiss as everything went slowly white...

—

Kara shifted in the sheets, turning over onto her stomach, and muttered something about not enough sunlight, then stopped as she heard Cat mutter something unintelligible around a sip of coffee.

Reaching her hand out, Kara felt the sheets for Cat, then squinted one eye open when she found the other side of the bed empty. Looking around in the bright light, Kara smirked at Cat, who was walking around in a thin silky lingerie top, and similarly coloured shorts, drinking out of an espresso cup while Carter bounded around the room excitedly.

The first proper thing Kara heard was Carter excitedly asking about white or eggshell, and roses or peonies. And then something about Cat muttering that its too early for this, and disappearing into her walk in closet. Kara smirked, but stopped when Carter settled onto the bed and looked at her with a wide eager grin. 

“Kar?” 

“Yes?” Kara asked nervously... crooning her face at him curiously.

“Strapless or princess cut? Do you want a veil or not? What kind of cake are you thinking?” He asked in one sentence without pause for breath, eyes practically glittering with happiness, dropping a pile of wedding magazines and folders on her lap, and Kara grasped her blanket higher over her chest and tighter before falling back into the bed and curling on her side and laughing. 

“Cat?” Kara muttered with a slight laugh, and Cat tired responded in kind, asking what it was. Kara smiled, then focused on Carter and smirked. “Make me an espresso, I’m gonna need it.”

—

Cat waved at Alex and Maggie, who were looking way too happy by a park bench next to a lake, and Kara walked over a bit faster, Carter hot on her tail with folders and info. It was a beautiful sunny day, and Cat immediately occupied up the seat with the most available shade, and pushed her designer sunglasses on top of her head as she flipped open her wedding dress magazine again, one of five that Carter had assigned to her. Along with a stack of mini sticky notes to attach to the pages, for info.

“Hey, Alex.” Carter said happily, excitedly, and Alex smirked.

“Well, aren’t you being assistive? What is all this?” Alex asked, and Carter practically beamed. Kara, sighed, and Cat took another sip of her latte.

“Were you going to do a dress, or a pantsuit, Alex? And what colors are you thinking for your theme? Silver is very in trend right now. And so is purple.”

“Colors? Themes? What?” Alex asked.

“He’s been doing this for the last three hours. Until 20 minutes ago, I didn’t even know leather was an option for a suit for a wedding...” Cat murmured, and Kara settled next to her now, leaning in to kiss her cheek. Cat turned into the kiss, soon enough turning to turn it into a real kiss, and Kara smiled into it. 

“Have you guys discussed a venue at all?” Carter asked, focusing on Alex and Maggie, and Alex shook her head and looked at Maggie in curiosity.

“I’ve always thought downtown would be sweet for a wedding. I’m not big on park or beach weddings. Alex baby? Any ideas?”

“Alex nodded enthusiastically, and smiled. “Downtown is definitely us.”

After a few seconds with one more deep kiss, Kara settled back and smiled at Cat. “Down town would be kinda cool, don’t you think, Cat?” 

“Oh my god.” 

Kara heard it first, and looked up at some random person that had stopped near their table.

“Are you guys doing a double wedding? That is so in trend right now, and so so sweet. My cousin did a double wedding, it was lit.” 

Kara smiled sweetly, and watched him walk away as quickly as he had come by, then focused back on Cat and the rest of the gang, getting stuck back in the conversation. After a moment of listening and nodding at ideas, Kara smirked and looked at Cat eagerly. “You know what Cat?”

“Hmm?”

“A double wedding could actually be really cool.”


End file.
